


All Circuits Busy

by ThatEsqCrush



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatEsqCrush/pseuds/ThatEsqCrush
Summary: Dirty talk square for kink bingo. Another little one-shot off my Fall From Grace Series. Timeline wise, it would be around ch. 9, but can be read as a standalone.
Relationships: Bryan Kneef/Reader, Bryan Kneef/You
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926655
Kudos: 4





	All Circuits Busy

Bryan was surprised to see the small brown box from Molly’s Cupcakes on his desk. He opened the box and was greeted with six chocolate cupcakes with sprinkles on them. Taped to the inner box was a card. He ran his finger through the chocolate frosting of one cupcake before sucking it off his finger. “Mmm.” He hummed as the rich frosting coated his tongue. He picked up the accompanying card and opened it.

Happy Birthday to my ornery asshole (but you’re my asshole & don’t you forget it. Love you) -Y/N

Bryan let out a small chuckle before picking up his phone and dialing your number.

“Pearson Specter. Y/N speaking.” You balanced the phone between your ear and shoulder as you finished electronically filing your motion.

“How did you know?” Bryan asked into the receiver. He sat reclined in his chair as he swung his legs up onto his desk.

You paused and then sat up fully, making sure to hold the phone correctly.

“Your birthday?” You questioned, furrowing your brows. You leaned over to grab a pen, to sign off on a package that arrived. You tossed the package to the side, not bothering to see who it was from.

“I don’t think I ever told you.” Bryan replied.

“I have my sources.” You chuckled.

“Oh so you admit that you have Bryan Kneef Google alert.”

You laughed. “Could you be more full of yourself?”

“No, but you could be full of me. And you will be, this weekend.”

You rolled your eyes, before letting out a deep sigh. You knew you were about to disappoint him. “Bry, bad news.”

Bryan let out his own sigh. “You’re not going to make it out to Chicago then, are you?”

“I am working on a merger and it needs to be wrapped up or Harvey Specter is going to have my hide. I need to be here. I’m sorry.” You explained sorrowfully.

“I get it.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” You promised.

“You can make it up to me… now.” Bryan murmured. Wild, lascivious thoughts ran through his mind. He stood up and walked over to his office door and shut it. 

“I’m at work.” You warned, having an inkling as to what he was proposing.

“That’s never stopped you before.” Bryan retorted. You bit your lip, feeling your internal resolve crumble. “Hold on. Let me switch to wireless.”

You stood and closed the door to your office, making sure to lock it. You slipped the headphones on and made sure to close out of your current documents. “Back.” You replied.

“Good.” Bryan breathed on the phone. “It’s such a shame I won’t be seeing you. The things we would do.” He hit a button on his phone unit, placing you on speaker phone. He felt his cock starting to stir. He rubbed himself from the outside of his pants.

“Tell me.” You purred. Your heart began to race in anticipation.

“What are you wearing?” Bryan asked. 

You bit your lip before answering. “Black v-neck. And that little black pencil skirt that you love so much.”

“The one you wore when I first bent you over and fucked you?” Bryan’s mind flashed to the first time in your office. Your underwear was in his pocket as he took you from behind, coming deep inside of you.

“Mmmm-hmmm, that’s the one.” You purred.

“God… send me a picture. I want to see.”

“One second.”

You reached over for your cellphone and took two photos: one of down your blouse and for the other, you hiked up your skirt and spread your legs, showing off the thin strip of material that dared call itself underwear. You hit send and waited in eager anticipation for Bryan’s response. You heard him growl and you keened.

“I’m already so wet.” You purred some more. Your cellphone vibrated with a new incoming message and when you opened it, it was an image of his hand fisted around his thick, hard cock. Bryan’s cock was thick, with a large vein down the shaft, and stuck straight. You could see a bead of cum already at the head and both your mouth and your cunt salivated.

“Oh fuck!” You swore.

“That’s what I’d be doing if you were here.” Bryan grunted as he stroked his cock.

You lowered your hand down and pulled your panties to the side. You let out a soft moan as your fingers rubbed your swollen nub.

“Are you touching yourself?” Bryan asked.

“Yes.” You breathed. 

“Good girl.” Bryan replied. “Tell me what you think about when you play with yourself.” 

“You fucking me. I think about you making me come with that mouth of yours. Using me like your personal fuck toy.” You continued to rub slow circles on your clit. 

“I love making you come.” Bryan purred. “I love how your pussy grips my cock. It’s so fucking tight and wet.” Bryan grunted as he continued to stroke his cock. “If I was there, my face would be buried in between your legs and I wouldn’t stop until you came.” 

“Oh yes.” You sighed, slipping a finger inside. “I want to make your whole face wet with my juices. Feel that beard against my skin.” 

“Oh, so I shouldn’t shave?” 

“Don’t you fucking dare.” You growled. You stroked yourself faster. Your tits strained against the confines of you bra. You could hear the sound of Bryan jerking off on the opposite side. “Tell me, how do I taste?” 

“So fucking delicious and sweet. I could eat your pussy forever.” 

“You have such a talented mouth.” 

You stood and shoved your panties roughly down, and sat back down, propping one leg on the edge of your desk, giving you better access to your most intimate part, so you could play with yourself more. 

“I am so fucking wet.” You used a hand to grab one of your breasts, squeezing as the other hand continued to stroke your clit. 

“Imagine my tongue on your clit, teasing you. Then, I would slide a finger inside you.” Bryan breathed on the phone. 

You moaned as slipped your finger back inside of your pussy. You imagined it was Bryan fucking you, hard and fast, not holding back. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. 

Bryan stroked himself rhythmically, squeezing at the base with every downstroke. “If you were here, this cock would be claiming that tight little pussy.” 

“You have such a gorgeous cock. I love it so much.” You moaned. “I miss feeling you in me. You always feel so good inside me.”

Bryan spit into his hand before resuming his movements, now stroking faster. He let out a moan, imagining it was your tight, wet cunt gripping his cock instead. “I think I’m going to cum just thinking about it. Fuck - I love hearing you moan like that.”

You couldn’t even respond. You were too focused on the pleasure building as you finger fucked yourself. Bryan released himself once more to cup his balls, massaging gently before resuming his stroking. “Fuck I’m so hard right now. My cock would be buried deep inside you, fucking you so damn hard. Can you picture it?”

“Oh yes! Pound my little pussy with your big cock. You moaned again, quickening your movements. “I need you to fuck me hard, make me come.” 

“You are such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Bryan rasped. “Imagine this cock impaling that pussy, over and over. Filling you up with my load. It would drip out of you, making your thighs sticky.” 

Eyes closed, Bryan pictured the curves of your body, the sweat dripping off your skin.

He imagined your hot, soaking pussy wrapped around his cock, taking him deep. ““Do you know how beautiful it is to watch your body tremble as you come? To know that this cock is making you fall apart? I love that look on your face when you start to cum around my cock. Makes me want to come.”

You shuddered at his words, your skin pinpricking. “I want you to finish wherever you like.” 

“My darling, naughty minx. Maybe I should come in your mouth.” 

“Yes!” You whined. “Come in my mouth. I want to taste you.” 

“Keep that pretty little mouth open to me. Taste yourself when I am fucking that mouth.” Bryan growled. “That pretty little face deserves to get fucked.” 

““Oh fuck! I am going to cum,” you warned, the coil in your belly about to explode as you now just focused on your clit. 

“Come for me.” Bryan commanded as he pumped his length over and over again. “Tell me who owns your pussy!” 

You choked out Bryan’s name as you rubbed yourself to completion. You did not care who around you heard. As you came down, you could hear Bryan breathing deeply, the sound of him stroking his cock. Bryan moaned your name as his hips bucked; his balls felt heavy in his hands. That familiar coil in his gut emerged, signaling his own need for release. Bryan began to stroke himself feverishly, working faster and faster. 

“I am on my knees. Finish on my face… on my mouth. Like that time in your office.” 

Bryan’s hips jerked forward and he grunted your name as he came all over his hand and his pants. Bryan continued to stroke himself languidly, squeezing out every last bit of cum. With a shuddering sigh, he tried to bring his labored breathing back to normal. 

“Oh sir, give me every last drop of your delicious cum. Your little slut loves it.” You purred. 

“Fucking Christ, Y/N.” Bryan replied as he grabbed some tissues to clean up. “I ruined my suit. I have court this afternoon.” 

“Don’t you have spare?” You asked as you pulled up your panties and straightened yourself up. 

“I do, thankfully.” 

“Well there you go counselor. Now this was fun, but I really do have to get going. I have so much to do.” You sighed, looking back at your computer. 

“Finish that merger darling. I am out on the next flight after court.” 

-FIN-


End file.
